When Two Worlds Collide
by kiki-cat-neo
Summary: Matt leaves for summer camp, and we all know what happens there. But back home, his friend Kitt is in danger. Will Kitt survive Myotismon's rampage? Warning: I won't update again until I get 5 reviews MIN.
1. Part one

When two worlds collide - Part one

Authors note: The only character I own in this story is Kitt. The rest all belong to Bandai (I think). Enjoy and review!

Kitt stared at her watch, then sighed. The last day of school had been so long, and she didn't have anything to look forward to this summer wither. "Cheer up," a familiar voice said. Kitt looked up to see Matt. "It's only thirty more minuets."

"I know," Kitt said. "But at least you get to go somewhere this summer. I'm just stuck in same, old Odiba."

Matt patted Kitt on the back, "Don't worry, I'll write you. That way you'll have something to look forward to."

Kitt gave him a smile, "Thanks, just as long as you don't run off somewhere without me."

Matt laughed, "Now why would I go and do something like that?"

"Just joking," Kitt reassured. "Just don't forget any details. That way I can think what it'd be like where you are."

Matt nodded and smiled, "Okay, just as long as you gimme all the juicy news of what going on here."

Kitt gave a small laugh. Matt always cheered her up, even when it seemed impossible for her to be happy at all. He was the type of person that you'd consider a true friend.

A few moments later, a bell rang. Teenagers spilled out of the classroom, Kitt and Matt at the tail of the line. "So what place you going?" Kitt asked.

"Some camp," Matt replied. "I gotta pack my stuff tonight and leave tomorrow. TK's gonna be there too, so I'll get to watch over him."

Kitt smiled. She wished she had a younger sibling, or at least a pet. But her father was allergic to everything under the sun, so there was a slim chance of that. And her mother said that she didn't want her to feel unimportant if she had another child, so no siblings in the future at all.

Matt opened the door leading out to the school's courtyard. Kitt walked out, followed by Kitt. A car pulled up and Kitt waved to Matt, Heading to the car, "Say 'hi' to TK for me!"

"Alright, see ya when I get back!" Matt waved as Kitt got into the car.

"Man, I'm gonna miss her," Matt told himself as the car drove away. "But it's only two weeks, right?"

******************************************************************************************************

Kitt woke up, still a little tired from yesterday. She laid on her bed for a while, thinking about what else she was going to do while Matt was gone. Two days ago she came home from school and went straight to sleep. The next day she cleaned her room, played video games, and got on the internet.

Kitt sighed, bringing her thoughts to Matt. She didn't know his cell phone number, so no luck talking to him. Plus he was probably busy being with his brother and new people he met. Did Kitt envy Matt? Sometimes she did because of all the opportunities he had, but he'd also had a tough life. His parents getting divorced, being separated from his little brother. And Kitt was his only friend in this part of town, so she felt sorry for him.

Kitt sighed, "Oh well. At least he gets to see TK again." she finally got out of bed and changed into some day clothes. When she went into the kitchen, her mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head," her mom told her while Kitt was brushing her hair. "Matt called and said that they had to come home early from camp."

"Why?" Kitt asked in amazement, "What happened?"

"It snowed out at the camp he was at," her mother continued. "Want something to eat?"

Snow? In the middle of May? It sounded almost impossible. But in the last few years, a lot of weird things had happened in Japan. "No thanks mum. I'm gonna go take a walk in the park. I'll be back around noon-ish."

"Just a second," her mother stopped cooking and handed Kitt some money and a list. "On you're way home, pick up some groceries."

Kitt nodded, putting the money and the list in a pocket. She walked out the door, "Bye mum."

******************************************************************************************************

Kitt walked across the park to a bench and sat down. It was nice to get some alone time, especially after school gets out. She took in a really deep breath, looking around the park.

She saw a bunch of younger kids walking behind a weirdly dressed man holding onto a bunch of balloon strings. Kitt couldn't help but smile. She noticed the man stopped to put on a show and after a few tricks he looked at something that hung around his neck. Probably on a tight schedule, Kitt thought. The man looked over to her, then began walking again, with more kids following him than before.

When she looked back to the park, a weird cat was sitting in front of her. It had gloves on the front paws, purple tuffs of hair on the tips of the ears and tail, and a golden ring on the tail.

Kitt looked at it weirdly, not knowing what to do. Then she smiled, patting the spot next to her. The cat looked to her hand, then jumped up next to her. The cat began purring while Kitt petted it. She smiled, wondering if her father would let her keep a pet just once. "Want to come home with me?" Kitt asked the cat. It looked at Kitt strangely, then jumped onto her lap. "I'll take that as a yes," Kitt giggled.

Kitt picked up the cat, walking to the store. It surprised her when the cat didn't run off when she went into the store and got what her mother told her to. As soon as she got home, her father started to have a conniption fit.

"Kitt! I told you no animals!" her father screamed.

Kitt held the cat up to her father's face, then pulled it away, "And you said you were allergic to cats!"

"Hunnie, I am!" her father argued.

"Then why didn't anything happen when I held it to you?" Kitt questioned.

"I… uh… I don't know, but Kitt, why do you want a cat?"

"I can't have any siblings or pets," Kitt pointed out. "Don't you think I get just a tad-bit lonely?"

Her father sighed as her mother came up to her. "Do you really want to have a pet?"

Kitt nodded. Her mother smiled, "As long as you can take care of it and it doesn't bother you're father, then you can keep it."

Kitt jumped for joy, "Thank you mum! Thank you daddy!" Kitt ran to her room and started to baby her new pet.

******************************************************************************************************

The girl had finally fallen asleep. "These humans take forever," Gatomon complained. The digimon got off of the bed and walked to the front door of the apartment and opened the door. There stood a tall, dark figure. "Have you found the eighth child yet?" it asked her.

Gatomon shook her head, "No, but I found someone that could help us spy on the digidestined's progress."

"Show me," it hissed in a low tone as it's red eyes began to gleam brightly.

Gatomon led the figure to the girl's room and stood at the door. "That's her," the cat-like digimon pointed.


	2. Part two

When two worlds collide - Part two

When he first saw the girl, a sudden hunger raged inside him. "You may leave now Gatomon," the dark lord said to his servant.

The cat bowed, "Yes, Lord Myotismon." Gatomon left her master and the girl alone.

Myotismon waved a hand, making Kitt wake up. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, then she sat up and looked up to Myotismon. His eyes had caught hers, now she was trapped.

Myotismon walked over to the bed and sat next to Kitt. She leaned towards him, falling into his arms. Myotismon grinned evilly. He leaned his head to the left side of her neck, unsheathing his long, sharp fangs. He then brought his mouth to Kitt's neck, piercing it with the fangs. Myotismon slowly sipped Kitt's blood while running a gloved hand through her brunet hair.

He felt Kitt's body become limp. He pulled away slowly, not wanting to let go of such good prey. Myotismon sheathed his fangs. He then softly kissed his victim on the lips, almost as if thanking her for sacrificing her blood for him.

He laid her on the bed, covering with the blankets. Myotismon walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He looked down to see Gatomon standing there waiting for him.

"So what do you think of her?" Gatomon asked. "Is she _worthy_ of you?"

Myotismon smiled, "She'll serve her purpose. After tasting her memories, I've learned some of the digidestined's weaknesses."

******************************************************************************************************

Kitt was awakened by someone shaking her softly. "Kitt, please say something…"

She opened her eyes slightly, looking upward. It was Matt. "Matt…?" Kitt whispered weakly.

"Don't worry," Matt smiled, "I'm here now."

"But, you're supposed to be at summer camp," Kitt groaned, trying to sit up.

"Didn't your mom tell you," Matt reminded her, "It snowed so they canceled camp and sent us back home. I would've been here yesterday, but me and some of the others had to go to Highton View Terrace."

Kitt looked at him weirdly, but didn't ask why. She began wondering what had happened last night. Was it all a dream? she asked herself, Or was it all real?

"Hey," Matt said, bringing her back to reality, "you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Did my parents already go to work?" she asked, puzzled.

Matt nodded. Kitt smiled, "Yeah, I'll make it through the day without you."

Matt smiled, patting her on the back, "That's the Kitt I know. I've got some errands I have to run if you want to come with me."

"Sure," Kitt said while getting up, "lemme just get dressed."

******************************************************************************************************

While they were walking to the store, Matt had run into one of his new friends from summer camp. He introduced Kitt to her, "Sora, this is Kitt"

The new girl extended her hand to Kitt, "Nice to meet you."

Kitt extended her hand and shook Sora's, "Same here."

"Well, I gotta get to Tai's house," Sora said. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Matt said, before beginning to walk again. Every now and then, they went into a store and Matt bought something, just nothing big. Finally, he asked her what was wrong, "Why were you so tired today?"

Kitt didn't want to tell him about the 'dream', cause then he might think she was going crazy, so she made up a lie. "My parents had a business party last night. I was so depressed after you left, so I just snuck some wine into my room." A tear came down Kitt's face. She couldn't believe she just lied to the only human that she trusted.

Mat put down the groceries and embraced Kitt, "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry, I'm back now, so there's nothing to be sad about."

Kitt began crying into Matt's shoulder, "I just missed you so much…"

Matt pulled her away and dried her tears, "If it helps any, I missed you too. Just thinking about being away from you so long was making me go to playing my harmonica. The days went by so slowly, it felt like two weeks."

Kitt smiled. So he felt the same way about her. And she knew that he only played his harmonica when he was really depressed about something. "I better be getting back home," Kitt said as Mat picked up his stuff. Then she say a orange fluff ball with a horn mixed in with all of his items. "What's that?" Kitt asked, motioning to the fluff ball.

"Oh this," Matt looked down, "It's a toy that I thought TK would like. I found it before I came over to your house."

"It's cute," Kitt smiled. "Weird, but cute."

******************************************************************************************************

Matt sighed as he walked out of the apartment, "That was close."

"Hear that?" Tsunomon laughed, "She called me cute!"

"We better be getting home too," Matt said, tring to calm down his digimon. "Today's been a little too exciting. Plus I gotta go call Tai and talk about when I'm gonna be on duty."

As they began walking, Matt and Tsunomon saw a purple and white blur speed past them. The little digimon started to jump and yell, "It's Gatomon!"

Matt burst into a run, following the cat digimon. When she came to a corner, she looked around, then dodged into an ally. Matt and Tsunomon turned the same corner, but when they got to the ally, Gatomon was gone. "Damn it!" Matt cursed.

"We'll get her next time," Tsunomon reassured his partner.

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "Just next time, don't talk in public. It's too much of a risk."

Matt and Tsunomon then continued onto their original course.


	3. Part 3

When Two Worlds Collide - Part 3

Gatomon accompanied Myotismon to the girl's house so she could open the doors. She felt so used, especially when it came to this girl. Why'd Myotismon want her? What was so special about her?

Gatomon shook off her thoughts as she sat perched on Myotismon's shoulder. He walked into Kitt's room, looking around for her.

A voice came from the other room, "G'night mum and dad!"

Myotismon snarled, ducking into the darkness.

Kitt strode into the room and changed into her bed clothes. Myotismon watched in awe, tracing the curves of her body with his eyes. One word crossed his mind: beautiful.

When Kitt was finished, Myotismon shut the bedroom door. The room went pitch black. The only light was the red glow from Myotismon's eyes.

Kitt stumbled backwards, falling onto her bed. Only a small squeak came from her, "What are you?"

Gatomon jumped off of her master's shoulder as he walked to the bed. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I'm your new master."

Kitt struggled as Myotismon drew out his fangs. He pulled her closer and pierced the newly bruised skin with his fangs. Kitt stopped struggling as her blood flowed into the vampire's mouth.

Her blood was richer than the last time he fed off of her. New emotions and memories traced the already sweet blood.

He could feel her heart begin to slow down, then pulled away. He licked the last drops of Kitt's blood from his lips. He could see her trying to stand. She would need to be unconscious before he brought her to his hideout.

Kitt finally stood up, leaning against Myotismon. Her voice was soft and weak, "Wha… What did you do to me…?"

Myotismon grinned evilly, "I've taken a part of you, and in return, I will give you a part of myself." He took the glove off of his right hand and rolled up his sleeve. He bit into his wrist and drew blood.

He put his wrist to Kitt's mouth. She pushed it away at first, until Myotismon forced the blood to her lips.

What was happening to her? A dark, hot liquid was being forced into her mouth. She instinctively swallowed the elixir. It was like a drug that she instantly became addicted to.

Hatred, evil, and malice filled her mind along with images of seven people her age. A blonde haired boy with eyes as blue as Kitt's was riding a tiger-striped wolf. He was so familiar, but who was he?

Myotismon pulled his wrist away from Kitt's mouth. He laid her on the bed as he put his glove back on. The blood bond was successful.

He lifted the girl and held her close. He ran a hand through her hair as Gatomon jumped onto his shoulder.

"Are we done yet?" Gatomon sighed.

"Yes," Myotismon replied sternly.

Matt raced down the sidewalk, wonder where Kitt had gone. Suddenly, he bumped into Tai.

"Hey, Matt, hold up a sec," Tai smiled. "I'm glad I found you. I was wondering if -"

"Kitt's gone," Matt cut him off. He doubled over from a cramp in his side as he continued, "I've gotta find her…"

"Uh, who's Kitt?" Tai asked, puzzled.

Matt was about to say she was just a friend, but she was more than that to him, even though they'd never gone out. "She's… my girlfriend."

"Oh," Tai commented. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Any idea where she could've gone?"

Matt shook his head. Tai's face became serious, "You don't think that he had anything to do with Kitt disappearing, do you?"

Matt became angry as he stood up straight. "If he's touched her, I'll kill him myself."

Tai smiled, "Well, we don't know that's what really happened yet, so don't worry about it too much. By the way, do you think that you and TK can be on duty tonight?"

"I can," Matt answered, "but I'll have to get TK out of the house."

Tai nodded. "Okay. I hope you can find Kitt."

As Tai walked away, Matt whispered to himself, "I hope so too…" 


End file.
